


We Have Each Other

by thedisturberofthepeace2 (thedisturberofthepeace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, gender neutral reader, imagine prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisturberofthepeace/pseuds/thedisturberofthepeace2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com</p><p>"I'm afraid I might kill myself."</p><p> </p><p>Post: http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/77841542478/imagine-cas-telling-you-hes-suicidal-one-shot<br/>Original Imagine: http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/77324852385/ludwigsgirl97</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Each Other

"I'm afraid I might kill myself."

You sucked in a breath, not believing it. But you couldn't deny you what you saw when you really took in the man next to you. His eyes were bloodshot and underlined with darkened bags that stood out against his pale skin. His body trembled periodically and his voice was rougher than normal. No, it shouldn't have surprised you. You'd been through your own fair share of self destructive tendencies; it seemed to come with the job.

You blinked yourself away from your thoughts, realizing you had been staring at him while you processed, and just now noticed his discomfort. He wrung his hands nervously and his throat bobbed.

"(Y/N), I-"

"Cas."

He looked at you with blank eyes and you looked down at your hand, an open offer on the empty space of couch between you, hoping he would take it without prompting.

And he did. Cas' shaking fingers slid through yours. Quickly, you closed your fingers around his like he would slip through your grasp if you didn't act fast enough. The two of you sat there, clamped down on each other's souls via hands, completely silent and still. There was nothing you could say. How do you tell someone that they weren't alone, that you were there for them, without sounding self important? Your forehead wrinkled in frustration as all you could do was to stare in front of you, but it seemed Cas already knew the words you couldn't say.

"You, too?"

You inhaled deeply at his whispered tones, as if speaking too loudly would shatter you both. And honestly, you weren't convinced that it wouldn't. So you answered him in kind.

"Yeah. But I'll tell you what," You grimace a bit as you pull his hand onto your knee and place your other hand over them like a security blanket. "We're gonna be okay because we got each other now. If you ever feel afraid again, come to me and we'll talk it out. If that doesn't work... then we'll go down together."

"(Y/N)! You know I couldn't let you do that!" Cas stumbled over his words. Genuine concern showed plainly on his face and you couldn't help the grin from knowing how good a friend you had from spreading across your face. You waited until he calmed down and settled for waiting for you to explain your strange behavior.

"I wouldn't either." You smile brightly at him despite the growing trickle of tears running down your cheeks.

It takes him a second to understand what you meant. To figure out that once he confided in you, neither of you would have to be afraid of losing yourselves because the other would always pull them back. When he does he turns his head towards his lap and starts laughing. At first it's clear, but as the tears of shock and relief take over you both, it turns chocked and frantic until it disappears altogether, leaving you both sobbing and leaning heavily shoulder to shoulder to hold each other up.

And you know it's going to be okay.


End file.
